1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure of a retainer for shelves, arm-like hangers or hook-like display fittings for displaying commodities on a wall surface in department stores and other stores.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional retainer for a shelf board to display commodities on a wall surface is known that a wide board-like wall member 32 having plural hook-like grooves 31 formed in the horizontal direction is attached to a wall surface, and a sliding member 34 which has a hook-like latching part 33 capable of latching in conformity with the hook-like grooves 31 of the wall member 32 is latched, wherein the hook-like groove 31 at an appropriate height is selected and the sliding member 34 can be latched at a desired position in the horizontal direction as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11.
As shown in FIG. 12, it is known that a latching hole 42 is formed in plural positions in the vertical direction of a columnar wall member 41, a hook-like latching part 44 which can be readily engaged with the latching hole 42 is formed on a sliding member 43, and the latching hole 42 at a suitable height is selected to latch the sliding member 43.
But, the above-described retainer for the shelf board is poor in slidability and has disadvantages that its engagement with and or removal from the groove is not easy.
Accordingly, the present invention is unique and different in structure from the above-described conventional retainers and provides a base structure of a retainer, which allows easy and quick engagement and removal of a sliding member and also change in position of shelf boards.